Pranktin
'''Pranktin '''was a deformed counterpart of Plankton, portrayed as a a psycho, fearmonger and sadistic murderer who wants to see the whole world burn. He was a member of the Skodwarde Squad, but all he really wanted was to abuse the other members. Biography Pranktin was born as a sort of Satanic counterpart to Plankton thanks to Satan's powers. Pranktin told to Plankton he was his brother and he was going to rape him for the rest of his dwarf life. Plankton was traumatized during his childhood by Pranktin and in the future Pranktin tried to kill him invading his restaurant, but Plankton was defeated by Pranktin and he burn the entire Cum Bucket with Plankton inside who later survived. Since then, Pranktin has enjoyed a lifestyle of killing people and raping little kids. He later joined the Skodwarde Squad. While he got the job of "Satanic-Monster" as Moar Krabs called him like that. Pranktin delight in seeing other people suffering by he and the Skodwarde Squad. Personality Pranktin didn't care about the feelings of others, enjoys to see the suffering of the people in all the world, likes to molest kids and eat them because he is a sadisitic pedophile. *Spengbab and Rick-Pat are somewhat afraid of him. *Moar Krabs describes him as "An Awful Monster without a Mind!" *Wormy and The Hash Slinging Slasher had nightmares with Pranktin. *Skodwarde thinks Pranktin is insane and does not like him. *(Fizzy Walnuts respects him for being a dedicated fighter to the cause, but fears Pranktin is heading down a dark path. Imprisonment Pranktin was arrested after Skodwarde's death by King Leonidas. He was sent to Hyrule State Prison where he tried to escape by raping everyone he encountered, only to be finished off by a certain centaur who prevented Pranktin from doing so, thus killing the most despicable and evil serial killer of YTP World. Likes *Killing people *Moar Krabs *Skodwarde *SpengBab *Rick-Pat *Fizzy Walnuts *Skodwarde Squad Dislikes *Weegee *Tubby *Malleo *Plankton *Walleo *Justin Bieber *You *Waweegee Trivia *Pranktin doesn't like the Krabby Patties and he just want to kill the owner for unknown reasons. *Pranktin power level is over 9000 like Skodwarde and other members of the SS. *Pranktin (with Hirohito and Satan) is considered the most evil and depraved demon in all YTP history, being even more vicious than the same Skodwarde. *Pranktin's real name is never revealed during the Skodwarde Squad history, also is believed Plankton know what's Pranktin name but he doesn't like to speak about it. *Pranktin met Grimlock 20 years before the Skodwarde Squad was formed. But this friendship was broken when they fell in love with Rodimus Prime and Grimlock won his love while Pranktin got enraged by that. Video The video that explains Pranktin's origins de:Pranktin Category:Skodwarde Members Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:Related to Skodwarde Category:Nickelodeon Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Alternate Forms of Characters Category:Killers Category:Murderers Category:Ugly Characters Category:Disturbing Characters Category:Deceased Category:Crazy Characters Category:Characters Category:Loves Children Category:Evil Category:Power Level Over 9000 Category:Villains Category:Evil Geniuses Category:Sea creatures Category:Characters who are degenerated Category:Creepy Category:PWAF Category:Jews Category:Deformed Creatures Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Satanists